


Boyfriend simulator

by lzuml



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Eventual Smut, Jung Jaehyun is mentioned, M/M, Pre-War, Romance, Simulator, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzuml/pseuds/lzuml
Summary: In times of war people barely get to do what they want and suffering is a daily occurrence. Whether it is oppression, fights or losing a loved one, in war, there are no winners. With basic human needs such as water, food and decent shelter running low, war wasn’t as unimaginable as it once was. Countries were closing their borders and armies were growing. Everyone was preparing for the worst.Jeno is a renowned scientist working for the government. Jaemin is a high ranked special forces member. They both live at the most prestige military facility. Shy smiles and winks are shared between them when they pass each other in the hallway but no more than that. Until Jeno invents a simulator and things go a little different than planned for both of them.----Or Jaemin wants Jeno but Jeno is awkward but the chance presents itself and Jaemin takes his shot.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Boyfriend simulator

In times of war people barely get to do what they want and suffering is a daily occurrence. Whether it is oppression, fights or losing a loved one, in war, there are no winners. With basic human needs such as water, food and decent shelter running low, war wasn’t as unimaginable as it once was. Countries were closing their borders and armies were growing. Everyone was preparing for the worst.

Jeno was a smart kid, smarter than average so he had been given the privilege to go to university and study engineering, instead of serving the army like most high school students were forced to do after they graduated. Of course, the government decided whether a person was good enough to devote their time to study after high school. Not to mention the field they majoring in was decided for them as well. And Lee Jeno was to be added to their engineers, working on their high tech weaponry. Both physical and non-physical. 

His father had praised him when he got the message. He was chosen to go to university and only the smartest kids received the honour to do so. Jeno himself, however, didn’t feel like it was an honour. He never had an interest in engineering anyway so whether he was being forced to join the army or this, his freedom of choice was, well... non-existing. 

Despite his negative feelings towards the whole situation, he still did what he had to do. He went to university, he specialized in all the fields the government wanted him to and he graduated cum laude. Jeno was a good person, he was obedient, polite and never caused any trouble. It would only be at his own disadvantage if he caused trouble anyway. 

And that’s how Lee Jeno found himself working for one of the highest-ranked facilities in the country. Both on human resources and technology. The facility was the biggest of its kind. It housed the top engineers, top soldiers mainly used for special missions and new young recruits. 

Jeno considered himself lucky. Some of those new recruits were below the age of 5, neither parents nor other family members able to take care of them, or so they were told. They didn’t go to school, no they had the rare privilege to be squeezed into the shape the generals’ desire. After all, indoctrination works well on young children who don’t know any better. But if it were Jeno he would quietly listen anyway. The highest general was told to be so fearsome, no one ever dared to go against him. Even though he stands at an average height of 174 centimetres. One of the smallest men in the facility. 

Luckily Jeno didn’t have to deal with any of the high ranking members of the army too often. He just had to work on machines throughout the building but recently he got permission to instal a type of machine he himself invented. A simulator. Of course, simulators were nothing new but the one Jeno designed was definitely a revolutionary type. It was designed to read the user’s mind. This way real-life simulations could be created, based on things, places and people taken from their memory. It made the simulation a lot more authentic.

All the user had to do was lay down, wear the special glasses hooked to the machine and close their eyes. The body will be brought into a sleeping-like state and the simulation will play as if it’s the user’s dream. Except, the dream, or situation is pre-designed in the system, only the visual details are added after reading the user’s mind. 

Today was the big day his simulator would be tested. He walked around the room, placing his hand on one of the examination table-like machines. 30 of the members of the special forces would be using them in about ten minutes. Jeno sighed, he could only hope it all worked accordingly. Delivering defective goods was an obvious no-go and he didn’t want to know what they’d do to him if his invention failed. 

He quietly set up the systems and made sure all the machines were ready to be used.

The ten minutes flew by faster than Jeno had thought. It shouldn’t have taken more than two minutes but he just wanted everything to be perfect. So before he knew, people came marching in, taking place on the machines and setting up. Jeno was shocked, to say the least. He wasn’t supposed to be in the room when it was time but he was. It all went too fast, the Major General walking in like he owned the place (he probably does), followed by the soldiers all in sync taking place at the stations and Na Jaemin, one of the top recruits, smiled at him like he always did when they greeted each other in the hallways. 

Before he realized, Jeno was forced onto a station, hooked up on the machine and entered the simulation. All while not trying to blush after receiving Na Jaemin’s beautiful smile of acknowledgement. He had the biggest crush on him but no one could know. Dating in the facility is a big no. Two men dating in the facility is probably a bigger no, if not the biggest, Jeno thought before he closed his eyes.

\-----------

Jeno was confused. He stood in the hallway, in front of the door to the lab. He didn’t remember ever leaving the simulation testing room and walking all the way back to the lab. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Sleep barely came to him, weeks before the reveal of his machine. Both working long nights to fix every little problem and nervousness being the cause. Maybe he sleep-walked back to the lab when the reveal was done and the outcome was no longer in his hands. 

Before Jeno could open the door he heard gunshots echo through the hallway. He quickly got to the floor, feeling himself shake. Except he wasn’t. The floor was shaking and loud bangs and explosions could be heard throughout the entire place. 

Jeno covered his ears in fear. Were they under attack? And how bad was it? Was this the end? All these questions were going through his head while he just laid on the floor, trying to make himself as small as possible. Besides being scared, he also felt astonished. The facility was the most secret and well-hidden of the country, even Jeno himself didn’t know where he was. 

He was nothing more than an engineer so picking up a weapon and fighting wasn’t what he was trained to do. But Na Jaemin was, and he was probably fighting whoever was attacking them now. Protecting the facility with his life, as he was taught. Jeno swallowed. People always die during war but he couldn’t let Na Jaemin die. 

He picked himself up from the floor and leaned against the wall. His legs were shaking and he was definitely scared but he had to find the only man he ever loved and somehow get him to a safe place. He slowly walked through the hallway. Eyes darting everywhere, hoping the enemy wouldn’t have infiltrated his far yet. He took a deep breath when he reached the end of the hallway. Explosions were still going off in every direction. Going to the simulation room would be the best option. Jeno knew about a secret shortcut from the sleeping chambers to the labs only top engineers can take by using the chip implanted in their hand. It was probably the safest place to be. 

He opened the door to the narrow corridor. As soon as he stepped inside the door closed behind him. The corridor was about 50 meters long and well lit so he could see it was empty, therefore safe. It gave Jeno the little confidence he needed. He started running as fast as he could to the end of the corridor. The simulation room was right behind that door, right across the hallway it led to. Jeno was no athlete, neither very sporty so he was out of breath when he reached the door. The explosions seemed to have stopped but safety first. He pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen to the happenings at the other side. Like the door wasn’t made out of heavy and impenetrable materials Jeno thought to himself.

He was really smart but also beyond dense. Luckily he had watched a spy movie a week ago so he was kind of a pro, wasn't he?. Jeno opened the door with his chip and quickly hid behind the edge of the door. No one came in so he slowly stuck his head outside to see if anyone was roaming the hallway he was about to step into. It was quiet, no explosions and no gunshots to be heard. Not even footsteps. The only sound he heard was his own rapid breathing. He swallowed. Was he scared beyond belief? Yes. Would that stop him from saving the most beautiful man alive? Definitely not. 

Jeno gritted his teeth and ran for it, in one straight dash to the other side and turned his back to the wall next to the door to the simulation room he knew so well. The door seemed to be broken since it wasn’t responding to his chip. Luckily the door was half open so he just had to squeeze himself through the two grey sliding plates. When he tried to get in he heard voices. Before he accidentally walked right into enemy troops he tried to peek through the crooked crack in the door. It was his Na Jaemin, on his knees. He looked afraid and Jeno’s heart fell. Did the enemy get him? Could he still save him? Jeno gasped when he saw the other person in the room, right in front of Na Jaemin.

It was the Major General, Lee Taeyong. 

“No, please… spare me. I don’t want to die like this” 

Jaemin sobbed. Jeno’s heart broke. The Major General was going to kill his only love? 

“You, Na Jaemin, committed the worst crime by letting the enemy enter the premises. Committing treason deserves the highest punishment. I shall be the judge and executioner. I, Lee Taeyong, sentence you, Na Jaemin, to death for your horrendous crime.” 

Jaemin just bowed his head, accepting his fate. While it all happened, Jeno managed to get inside the simulation room. It was a giant mess, clearly, a battle had happened. Most of his machines were broken, parts scattered across the floor. Not only his machines but also weapons laid around. Jeno never was much of a daredevil, holding a weapon made his skin crawl but seeing Jaemin on the floor, helpless, made his body more on its own. He grabbed one of the guns in the mess and checked if it was loaded. He didn’t know when he learned how to do that but it almost felt natural, like he was programmed to know. 

Jeno slowly walked over to the Major General, holding the gun tight. They hadn’t noticed him before but as he came closer, both looked up. 

“Lee Jeno, the evacuation was hours ago, why are you still here?” 

The Major General spoke with a loud voice but Jeno didn’t even flinch a little. Nor did he respond to the comment. He just kept walking until he was right in front of them.

“Lee Jeno I command you to evacuate… Or are you perhaps part of this treacherous attack?” 

Jeno took a deep breath. He had to be brave, he couldn’t give up now.

“I’m not part of it but I will be if you don’t let him go.” 

His voice was shaky and not threatening at all but it was the best he could do. He raised the gun he was holding and pointed it at Major General Lee Taeyong. The older man just huffed at him, obviously not impressed. 

“Lee Jeno, are you threatening your Major General?” 

He seemed to be rather amused by the situation. 

Before Jeno could answer Jaemin finally spoke up. 

“Jeno, stop. You don’t have to do this. It’s my own fault. I deserve whatever punishment the Major General decides for me. And if that’s death then so be it.” 

Even now Na Jaemin looked like an angel to Jeno. Beautiful tears fell from his sparkling eyes and rolled over his beautiful cheeks. Jeno knew he had to do something soon. The bravery he was feeling before was slowly wearing off and more than anything, he wanted to hold Jaemin. But he couldn’t, not yet. Not until Major General Lee Taeyong agreed to let him go. 

But then it hit Jeno. Major General Lee Taeyong wasn’t afraid of dying because he was taught (or brainwashed) to protect his country with his life. He got used to the idea of dying young so he had no fear. Except for the fear of letting his country down. So Jeno knew what he had to do to get Jaemin out of there. He slowly raised the gun and pointed it at himself, placing it on the side of his head. Jeno learned to be humble but he also knew he was a very important asset to the facility so Lee Taeyong would do everything to protect him. 

“I'll give you one more chance. Let Na Jaemin go or leave this place without either of us. You could do that but I’m the only one who knows how to build the simulator and look around, there’s barely anything left of it.” 

There really wasn’t much the Major General could do. He was a smart man so he knew when he was defeated. 

“Fine, you win.” 

And just like that he left and beautiful Na Jaemin was safe. Jeno held out his hand. 

“let’s go.” 

Jaemin grabbed his hand and got up from the ground. 

“go where?” 

he anxiously asked. Jeno smiled “somewhere safe.” He gazed out of the window. “there must be a place out there, a place just for us.” Jaemin chuckled softly while they still held each other’s hand. “You mean, just for the two of us?” Jeno turned to him, placing his hand on his cheek. 

“Yeah, just us, no one else.” They smiled at each other, faint blush on Jaemin’s face. “That sounds wonderful” 

He said before they leaned in for a gentle kiss.

\------------

Jeno tried to open his eyes but it was too bright so he just squinted, trying to get used to the light. He heard shuffling behind him and suddenly a shadow cast over him. He opened his eyes, only to stare right into the eyes of the Major General… upside down like he was lying down. And he was, on one of the simulation tables, where he definitely wasn’t supposed to be. 

“Lee Jeno, you are not supposed to be here.” 

Jeno gulped. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be inside the simulation. Hell, he wasn’t even allowed to be in the room during the simulation. Yet somehow he ended up there. He slowly looked around. His table was surrounded by soldiers who participated in the experiment. It seemed Jeno was the last person to finish the ‘mission.’ And they all gathered around him to laugh at his sad performance, which was now on replay on the big screen. 

Snickering could be heard throughout the room and Jeno wished he invented a teleportation machine instead. On the screen, seen by everyone were Jeno and beautiful Na Jaemin sharing a passionate kiss after dismissing the Major General. Everyone seemed to ‘enjoy’ watching Jeno’s little performance.

Except for one. Na Jaemin himself. He was smiling at Jeno, rather than snickering at the screen. Jeno expected him to be disgusted or make fun of him. Or even turn his back on him, but he didn’t. Instead, he kindly smiled. Jeno thought he couldn’t fall any deeper in love with beautiful and kind Na Jaemin. Boy was he wrong. 

After the third replay, the Major General dismissed everyone except for Jeno and Na Jaemin. Jeno’s hands were sweaty. Why did he ask Jaemin to stay too? He didn’t do anything wrong, Jeno thought. It was all his stupid crush and not Jaemin who messed up. 

Jeno feared the worst. The Major General was going to separate them, and he’ll never see his beautiful, kind and sweet Na Jaemin ever again. Or beyond worse, he’d send him to the front line of the battlefield to fight. Jeno’s heart broke just thinking about Jaemin leaving to fight. Not knowing whether he’d return or not.

But first things first, they were asked to sit down, facing the screen, the Major General in front of them. 

“Since we’ve seen Lee Jeno’s simulation result multiple times, let’s watch Na Jaemin’s result before I will give you feedback.” 

He said, his tone so cold Jeno could feel the temperature drop. They just nodded. The Major General turned around to press play. 

Na Jaemin touched Jeno’s pinky with his own and looked at him with an expression he had never seen on Na Jaemin’s face. It was almost mischievous. When the video started Jeno used all his strength to tear his eyes away from his beautiful, kind, sweet and sexy Na Jaemin’s face, to focus on the screen. 

\----------------

Jaemin looked around. Sounds of explosions and guns could be heard. Jaemin was in his room with the lights off. He felt a little disoriented but soon remembered he was in a simulation. Jaemin smiled softly. The simulation was supposed to read his mind so whatever he thought would happen, right? So Jaemin thought about his taser, which wasn’t allowed in the sleeping chamber but when he opened the bedside drawer it was there. Jaemin grinned, ‘jackpot’ the thought.

He got up and sped through the hall, to the building the engineers were staying. Obviously, the high-security door was gone, just as he wished. But inside the long hallway, as Jaemin imagined as he had never been there, was Major General Taeyong. Waiting for him, with Lee Jeno at gunpoint. Jaemin just wished him away and suddenly he was alone with Jeno. 

“finally” he whispered. 

Jaemin grabbed his arm and pulled him into the nearest room. The room looked like a beautiful luxury hotel suite. Obviously not what the building and its rooms look like but it was his life-like simulation and this was exactly the room he wanted. He pushed Jeno towards the bed until the back of his legs hit the frame so he was forced to sit down. 

“Sit back and relax, but most of all enjoy the show.” 

Jeno nodded and Jaemin smirked. 

The lack of response irked Jaemin a little but he had never actually spoken to Jeno outside of the simulation except for the occasional ‘hi.’ So the program could search his entire brain for clues on how to portray Jeno but there was barely anything there except for shy and blushing Jeno. But that didn’t stop him. This might be the only chance to “experience” such a moment with his one and only crush. 

He started stripping and signed Jeno to do the same. Jaemin just ripped the clothes off his body, eager to get on with it. Jeno slowly stripped his way to nakedness. Even though Jaemin was completely naked, he felt hotter than before. It was finally going to happen. Jeno slowly stood up to rid himself from the last piece of clothing he was wearing and looked at Jaemin while he did so. 

Jaemin just felt his smile wither. It was stupid. This whole thing was stupid. A simulator based on the users’ memory could never show the real thing. Only what lies in the brain of the user. Jaemin sighed and ‘wished’ everything away. Of course, it would be Jeno’s sweet face but with Taeyong’s naked body, since he’s the only one he had ever seen in such an explicit way.

\---------------

Jaemin smiled apologetically. After the simulation ended all the excitement from earlier seemed to be gone. Jeno was still shocked, but not because of what Jaemin expected. Jeno turned to Jaemin, brows furrowed, 

“I don’t look like that.” 

He swallowed, never had he expected his beautiful Na Jaemin to imagine such things but more importantly, Jeno wasn’t nearly as muscular as he was portrayed.

Jaemin laughed at him. 

“that’s what you’re worried about?” Jeno looked away when Jaemin smiled at him like he touched something hot, and blushed. 

“I just don’t want you to be disappointed.” Jaemin gently placed his hand on Jeno’s thigh. 

“It doesn’t matter what you look like, as long as it’s you.” Jeno felt his heart skip a beat, or more than one. He smiled while looking at the ground. 

“That’s really cheesy.” 

Jaemin laughed, 

“it is, but you liked it! Don’t try and deny it.”

Jeno felt so nervous before but talking to Jaemin seemed so natural. As if they’ve known each other for years. Surroundings were quickly forgotten as they continued their light-hearted banter. Until Major General Lee Taeyong scraped his throat to have the younger boys acknowledge his existence. Jeno immediately made himself seem smaller and abruptly stopped talking. Jaemin didn’t seem to mind and continued to laugh and basically ignored the older man. 

“Nana,” the Major General growled. “Hyung,” Jaemin whined back at him. 

Jeno felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. Nana? And did Jaemin just call the scariest man in the facility hyung? All the Major General did was sigh. 

“I assume the both of you know what you did wrong?” 

They both nodded, one enthusiastically, the other scared beyond belief. 

“Then I also assume you know I can’t let this go unpunished. And before you start whining Na Jaemin, cleaning duty for a week. Start by mopping the floors of my personal wing. I want it done by the time I come back, at ten o’clock tonight.” 

Jaemin’s frown turned into a smirk. 

“Yes, thank you hyung!” 

He grabbed Jeno’s hand and pulled him along with him as he started running. Jeno, who was still clueless, just followed. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the apartment-like place. Jeno, completely out of breath leaned against the wall next to the door. Jaemin punched the code and the door opened. Jeno was confused to say the least. 

“Wait!” Jeno yelled as he was pulled inside. 

Jaemin stopped and turned around. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin tried. 

He knew he had some explaining to do. Jeno just stood there, thinking. 

“I don’t know. Everything I guess.” 

Jaemin smiled softly. He could play dumb and let Jeno come up with his own explanation but who knew what a catastrophe that would be.

So he pulled Jeno with him to the living room he was very familiar with and sat down on the couch. 

“I’ll explain anything you’re confused about so ask away.” 

Jeno nodded. He had so many questions, he didn’t even know where to start. 

“You called the Major General… hyung.” 

He almost whispered. Still unable to comprehend. Jaemin hid his face in his hands while laughing. 

“Okay, I’ll explain but it’s a long story. I’ll probably answer most of your questions anyway so make yourself comfortable because you’ll be here for a while.”

\-----------

Na Jaemin was the best at hide-and-seek. Mostly the 'hide' part though. Every Child without a home, roaming the streets would be taken by the police and never return. At least, none of Jaemin’s friends came back. Everyone had their own version of what happened to them. Some crazier than others. But judging by the way the police officers treated the children while arresting them, it was safe to say it was nothing good. So after years of hiding from the police, he became quite skilled. 

It wasn’t like Jaemin wanted to live on the streets but he had no choice. His parents were the only family he had but they hadn’t returned after the military took them away. It was three years ago when Jaemin was eleven. They came for his parents, saying they were needed for some project. Something about IT, Jaemin didn’t really understand. They said it would only take two days and one night, but after two weeks he was still alone. His mum gave him her credit card so he could take care of himself in case anything happened. He felt so cool using it in the store but the feeling left quick. He just wanted his parents back.

After three months the landlord kicked him out. He fought as hard as he could but what could an eleven-year-old really do against an adult man. It was his parents’ house, they’d come back. They promised they would. He had to be there when they returned but the landlord didn’t listen. Jaemin had twenty minutes to pack his stuff and leave so he packed his favourite backpack, taking his watch, some family pictures, some camping necessities like matches and a camping knife and also his mother’s credit card. 

Months passed and Jaemin stopped visiting his old home. Some other family had moved in and he had no reason to be there anymore so he took off. He had made some friends, abandoned children as well. They had built a shelter in an abandoned back alley. Perfect for strays like them. Jaemin saw them as roommates rather than friends to distance himself from potential disappearances and heartbreaks. 

Even after a year or two his mother’s credit card still worked so luckily he and his roommates didn’t have to starve. He had no idea where the money came from but he didn’t have the time to worry about it either. Every day was tough as it was. Playing hide-and-seek with the police was a dangerous game. The shelter could never be the hiding place, as it would risk exposing their ‘home,’ getting all of them caught, and forcing the rest to abandon the place. Jaemin didn’t want that to happen. He had to leave his house so he knew how rough it was. He didn’t want anyone to suffer how he had suffered. 

That eventually got him caught. It was either hide in their shelter or run towards what he knew was a dead end. All other roads were unavailable. So he ran into the obvious trap willingly. He mentally apologized to his roommates for disappearing but it was better than selling them out. He was caught at the end of the road by some low ranking soldiers, instead of the police officers who were following him before. Jaemin grinned. They must have thought he was too much to handle. Later he’d find out there was another reason as to why the military had taken over.

After violently throwing him on the ground and cuffing his hands behind his back, the soldiers took him back to their vehicle. It was a big armoured van, silver-coloured and windows dark. One of the soldiers pulled him into the van, instead of cuffing his hands strapped him into the seat facing the front window. After that, he quickly left and closed the door behind him. When the silence returned he noticed someone in front of him. A man seemingly a few years older than himself had his chair facing the rear window and eyes on Jaemin. The man had quite a handsome face and a high rank. Jaemin couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated. Someone with such a high rank usually wouldn’t dirty his hands by coming to the streets to arrest some stray brats. Jaemin swallowed. Could this be about his mother’s credit card?

The man told the driver to wait outside so they were alone. Jaemin knew about corrupt officers beating up people, it could be the same for the military. He gritted his teeth, they could beat him up as much as they wanted, he would never betray his roommates. The man stood up and moved towards him. Jaemin squeezed his eyes shut. But instead of a punch, he felt the straps loosen and then disappear entirely. Jaemin’s eyes widened as he rubbed his sore wrists. The man handed him a wet wipe to clean himself up a little. Not that it would actually matter. Showers were an extreme luxury when living on the streets. He needed more than a simple wet wipe to clean himself. Nonetheless, he accepted it, still wary of the situation. 

“Na Jaemin, I’m sorry they were so rough on you. I told them not to but you’re rather difficult to catch.” 

Jaemin was beyond confused. Did they know his name? The high ranked man told his soldier to be… careful? And what was up with the soft voice? He suddenly didn’t seem that scary anymore. Maybe he wouldn’t harm him after all. Jaemin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Before he could talk, the man continued with a smile. 

“My name is Lee Taeyong. I’m a general in the special forces. You probably wonder why I’m here and how I know your name.” 

Jaemin nodded. Taeyong’s smile suddenly withered as he seemed to lose confidence and showed a pained expression instead. 

“I know you because I knew your parents.” 

His voice became even softer than it already was. Jaemin’s heart started racing. 

“You know my parents?” 

Many questions flooded his head but he only managed to squeeze out one before he felt his throat close up. Taeyong must have seen the inner struggle Jaemin was having when he held his hand. 

"They worked on a project with me about three years ago. I can't tell you in detail but It was about a high-tech weapon. They had to write the codes and most of it could be done at home. So we mainly had contact through video calls. All they had to do was come to the testing site, enter the code and go back home." 

Taeyong stopped. It seemed like he wanted to say something but couldn't. 

"I'd like to take you to the place your parents stayed when we worked on our project. I can’t take you as a guest but you are welcome to join my forces. You can decline my offer and we’ll let you leave. You’ll have my word we won’t follow you if you decide to leave. However, what I just told you is all I can give. If you want the whole truth, you’ll have to come with me.”

Jaemin wanted to know. He was a smart kid, he understood what Taeyong wanted to say but couldn't. His parents were gone. He had known but he always had a little spark of hope left. Now he had confirmation, no one was coming back for him. He also knew he couldn't live on the streets forever. It was either get caught and pray they won't send you to some labour camp or survive until 18, old enough to join the army like most of today’s 18-year-olds who didn’t receive special permission to go to university. By joining Taeyong he would have a place, an insider and a higher rank to start off with. It wasn’t a bad deal, there was just one problem; Jisung. Out of all his roommates, Jisung felt like a younger brother to him. He couldn’t leave him behind. Especially because the credit card in Jaemin’s pocket fed him too. Begging for money or food on the streets was basically impossible. The only alternative would be robbing people and he didn’t want Jisung to go down that path. 

“What’s on your mind?”

Taeyong gently said. Jaemin considered declining but he could always tell him the truth. Jisung might also benefit more from this than just him returning. 

“I want to come with you but I don’t want to leave someone important to me.” 

Taeyong seemed confused for a second but quickly came around. 

“Bring them here, there’s room for one more.”

Jaemin nodded. He could get Jisung and leave the credit card to use for the ones left behind. 

“Na Jaemin, before you go. The credit card. It’ll be useless once it’s no longer in your possession, sorry.”

Jaemin wanted to gasp and act surprised but he wasn’t so he didn’t. The ones left were all older than Jaemin anyway. They had little time left before they could join the army. They’d find a way to survive until then. So he got out of the van and started running. He had to find Jisung and fast. Jaemin had checked their hide-out first. It was empty, which wasn’t necessarily bad considering the rules they had. He ran around some more until he found Jisung in his favourite hiding spot. 

“Jisung, it’s me, you can come out.”

After some soft rustling, Jisung jumped out of his hiding spot. 

“Hyung… I saw them take you away.” His eyes were a bit teary as he whispered.

Jisung was even younger than Jaemin was when he had to start living on the streets. He immediately started to take care of him like he wanted to be taken care of. To Jisung, Jaemin was all he had. 

“I made a deal. A good one, it will save us from the streets and becoming a footsoldier. It’s just you and me though, Everyone else wasn’t included.”

Jisung pulled Jaemin deeper into the hide-out and looked around if anyone might be watching them. He was a good kid, they protected each other. But Jaemin didn’t need to be protected right now, he needed his baby brother to come with him.

“Jisung, calm down. It’s not a trap. I talked to the general, he knew my parents. I trust him because I’ve heard his name before. That has to be through my parents. He offered to let me into his… team. That way I can climb the ranks easier, and you can come with me. Please Jisung, I can’t protect you when I’m not by your side. If you don’t trust them at least trust me. I’d never let anyone harm you.”

So without looking back they left the alley for a better life. Jaemin enrolled in the special forces program and Jisung was allowed to finish middle school and high school, after proving his intellect. Taeyong said he might be accepted into the university program if he kept his grades up. Taeyong even studied with him to help him achieve his goal. After a year he turned out to be the best of his class. 

Jaemin worked hard at his own goals. He stayed at the same apartment his parents stayed at, together with Jisung. But they were at Taeyong’s place all the time. He had quite a high rank already so the place he lived in was one deserved by someone with his title. Taeyong cooked for them and they accepted happily. 

One night after Jisung fell asleep early, Taeyong and Jaemin sat on the couch alone. Jaemin had recently turned 16 and Taeyoung had showered him with presents. He said it was because he felt like a younger brother to him. So when they sat down it didn’t surprise Jaemin when Taeyong pulled him to lie down with his head in his lap, softly stroking through his hair.

“There’s one thing I haven’t told you,” Taeyong said while he kept staring at the table in front of them. 

“What is it?” Jaemin lazily mumbled. 

It stayed quiet for a while. Long enough for Jaemin to almost fall asleep.

“Your mum’s credit card. I paid for it every month so it wouldn’t decline.”

Jaemin just laughed. 

“You totally told me when you got drunk on your 21st birthday. Don’t worry. I know everything you’ve done for me and I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Jaemin smiled, he kept up a huge front with everyone except for Jisung and himself. Tough on the outside but a softy at heart. Taeyong barely told Jaemin personal things, he doesn’t even know where he’s from. But there’s no stopping him when he got drunk. Words just keep flowing and secrets are spilt. Until he passes out, only to remember nothing the day after. 

That’s how Jaemin found out the truth about his mother’s credit card. Or that Taeyong has had a major crush on General Jung with his ‘beautiful dimple smile.’ They had grown up together at the base but he had always kept it to himself. Jaemin told him to try and flirt with General Jung but he just blushed and giggled at the idea. How cute the fearsome Lee Taeyong could be. But the giggling quickly stopped when he said to never pursue this. Unwanted advances could cost him his rank, or his place in the military if they took it as harassment. Taeyong went from happy to sad in 0,2 seconds. "But I like him so much." He whined, turning his puppy-eyes to Jaemin. 

By the time Jaemin turned eighteen, Taeyong received the highest rank at the facility. Jisung only had two years of high school left until he could go to university, already having been accepted. And Jaemin himself became part of Taeyong's special force team. But other than that things hadn't really changed. Taeyong and Jaemin became closer, in multiple ways. He was kind of Taeyong's right hand and they completely opened up and told each other everything. 

So when they had their first drink together at Jaemin’s eighteenth birthday hell broke loose. “I can barely drink” Jaemin whined. They were having beer and soju and Jaemin was on his second drink. Taeyong laughed. “That’s because you’ve never drunk alcohol before, you still have to get used to it.” Jaemin sighed and glared at the other. “I wonder who's fault is that…" 

Taeyong laughed. "Stop pouting, you're not a baby anymore."

Jaemin answered by emptying his glass. “Make me.” 

Suddenly he found himself pinned down on the floor, Taeyong towering over him. It went so fast, they both froze when they realized the position they were in. The younger quickly pulled himself together and smirked. “Hyuuung, I know I got very handsome but I didn’t think you’d want me this bad.”

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe they just didn’t feel like holding back when their lips crashed together in a messy lust-driven kiss. They never imagined something like his to happen but when it did they just went with it. They only broke apart to get rid of their shirts and immediately connected their lips again after tossing the now useless clothing on the side. 

They were both out of breath when Taeyong pulled away. "Maybe we shouldn't do this," he said while panting. "I mean-"

Jaemin rolled his eyes and interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "You mean you have a big fat crush on Major Jung and you don't want me to fall in love with you." Taeyong nodded. All the younger could do was laugh.

"Then actively pursue your man while blowing off some steam with me. And don't worry, you're not my type." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. "Now can we please continue where we left off?"

He pulled Taeyong back on top of him. "Besides we wouldn't last anyway." He smirked while he tried to undo the button of his jeans. "Why not?" Taeyong grinned while getting rid of his and Jaemin's jeans.

Jaemin rolled them over, now being on top of the older boy. He ground his hips down on Taeyong's creating the friction they both needed. "Because… we're both bottoms." 

They continued like this for a while until the new recruits came in. Young new soldiers for Taeyong and Jaemin to train. And of course the new engineers.

\---------

“And that’s when I met you,” Jaemin said, ending his two-hour-long life story. Jeno just sat there staring at Jaemin, mouth hanging open. “You… you slept with Major General Lee Taeyong?” Jeno almost whispered, scared saying his name out loud would accidentally summon the man.

“That’s what you got out of this?” Jaemin wanted to laugh, not sure out of the random comment or pure disbelief. Jeno gasped at his own question. “N-no…” Jaemin smirked. He wanted to coo at Jeno’s shyness but more than that he wanted to see him squirm some more. So he opened a few buttons of his jacket, wearing nothing but a thin black tank top underneath and leaned in. 

“It’s okay, you can ask. You probably also want to know who bottomed, spoiler alert it was Tyongie-hyung. He’s more of a bottom than I am, but... I’d bottom for you right here, right now if you want.” Jaemin slowly crawled onto Jeno’s lap, Smirking at him. 

Jeno felt panic rise up in this chest. He dug his nails into the couch, holding on tight. “Jaemin, I… we barely know each other, I can’t…” It stayed quiet for a while and Jeno felt himself panic even more. Did he maybe insult Jaemin? But before he could say anything, Jaemin hugged him. Still seated in Jeno’s lap, arms carefully draped over his shoulders and foreheads touching. Jaemin smiled.

“I’ve met a lot of people who wanted my body but not my mind. I knew you’d be different.” Jeno was already blushing from how close they were but he felt his entire face turn hot when Jaemin looked into his eyes almost… lovingly. “How about you take me on a date first?” Jaemin smirked at him and Jeno could only nod. 

They sat in silence a little longer, Jaemin leaving soft gentle kisses all over his face until he reached the corner of his mouth. It took one longing look for them to connect their lips. They slowly moved against each other to test the waters. The kiss was sweet and gentle at first but gradually deepened. Jeno let his iron grip on the couch go and finally relaxed under Jaemin’s touch. Everything about the outside world is forgotten for this short moment of pure bliss.

Until Jaemin broke the kiss. They were both panting, seemingly affected by their passionate feelings. “I know I asked you to take me on a date first but I’ve changed my mind, please touch me” he whispered breathlessly. Jeno’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t done this with anyone before but touching wasn’t so hard right? Jaemin sure was, and himself too he realized when he was being straddled and ground unto.

“Jeno please” Jaemin whimpered, his jacket now gone, showing his muscular arms. To say Jeno was a hot mess was an understatement but he nodded and went on with it. He opened Jaemin’s jeans and slowly, with shaky hands freed him from his caging underwear. Even though they were both men, he wasn’t sure how the other would like it so he just did what he usually did to himself. He collected a bit of pre-cum already leaking and used it to make the slide a little easier.

It was all it took to have Jaemin moan, almost startling Jeno, being too focussed at the task at hand. He looked up to his face seeing his beautiful Na Jaemin lustful expression. Eyes closed and mouth slightly open, small noises of satisfaction spilling over his lips. Until he opened his eyes and stared straight into Jeno’s.

“Jeno, you too.” Jeno still had his hand on Jaemin’s shaft, searching and rubbing all the right places but Jaemin didn’t want to be the only one to orgasm. He pushed Jeno back against the couch and pushed the underside of his shirt up high enough to bring it to Jeno’s mouth. 

“Bite it,” Jaemin commanded. Jeno had no choice but to do so. He was already so whipped, he couldn’t deny this man anything. He held his shirt up with his teeth while Jaemin opened his jeans. The sudden skin to skin touch made Jeno gasp and let go of his shirt. Jaemin looked up through his eyelashes, wanting to say something about his disobeying but he stopped when he saw a pained look on Jeno’s face.

“Hey… are you alright? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He didn’t dare to move, waiting for the other’s reaction. Jeno finally looked up, face flushed. 

“No, I want to. I’ve just never done this before… with someone else and… I don’t want to come so quick.” 

Jaemin let out the breath he was holding, being relieved he didn’t actually push for this to happen. He peppered Jeno’s flushed cheeks with small kisses to try and make him feel comfortable. It seemed to work rather well.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jaemin wiggled in Jeno’s lap. “I didn’t get this perfect front-row seat to mess things up and make it uncomfortable. I’ll take care of you. Please go ahead and show me how sexy you are under all this sweet innocence.” They both giggled and everything seemed to be okay. “Can I continue?” Jaemin whispered and again Jeno could only nod.

So, right away, Jaemin got back to work, shoving Jeno’s shirt back in his mouth to hold up and pulling his cock from his underwear. “I’ll make you feel really good,” Before Jeno could react Jaemin caught both of their cocks in his hand and slowly moved up and down. Jeno moaned at the feeling, biting down at the piece of fabric in his mouth. Never had he felt such a sensation. With both Jaemin’s hand and cock on his, he started to buck up, trying to get all the friction he could. 

Jaemin squeezed a little tighter. “Yeah, that’s it. Does it feel good?” Jeno just moaned and tightly held on to Jaemin’s hips. He could feel his orgasm approaching. Fast. It wasn’t like Jeno just wanted to cum and go but he couldn’t stop himself from bucking up. Especially when Jaemin used his other hand to hold onto Jeno’s shoulder to steady himself when he also moved his hips. 

“Jeno, I’m close too.” Jaemin looked down and the view totally added to the feeling. Jeno was tightly teething his shirt, eyes clouded and face flushed. Desperate sounds, although a bit muffled, were coming from him and went straight to Jaemin’s cock. It was a marvellous sight to see and even though Jaemin had more experience, he was getting closer to orgasm really fast. They kept rubbing against each other, both high on the feeling. 

Jaemin tried to flick his wrist the way he liked it on himself but it proved to be more difficult working two cocks instead of one. It wasn’t until Jeno placed his somewhat bigger hand on there as well, fingers touching and getting closer as he squeezed them tighter. 

He panted hard when he felt his orgasm getting closer but before that Jeno squeezed his eyes shut and his movement stuttered. 

“Jae-” Jeno moaned and let go of his shirt. Jaemin quickly caught it so it wouldn’t get soiled. Jeno finally moaning out loud and feeling his cum on his hand sent him over the edge as well. Moaning Jeno’s name as he came over both of their hands and Jeno’s still exposed stomach. 

The orgasm hit him so hard he nearly slumped down on top of Jeno but that would soil his own tank top so he quickly steadied himself to get up to get a tissue. He wanted to cuddle but definitely not with this mess. Besides they'd both be dead if Taeyong found out they stained the couch. 

With the tissue box in his hand, he turned around but stopped to take in the sinful image in front of him. Jeno hadn’t moved from his position on the couch but he was, fortunately, holding his shirt up. Their cum mixed on his stomach and slowly rolled down his abdomen. How hot it was to watch him like this Jaemin had to hurry to make sure wouldn’t stain after all the effort he took protecting his t-shirt. 

He quickly waltzed over to catch some leaking cum before it could reach any of the clothing. After all the thorough cleaning, as thorough as it could be cleaned with tissues, they finally cuddled on the couch. They were both too tired to move and Jaemin didn't want to force Jeno to sleep in the bed of the man he somehow feared the most. Jaemin chuckled at the thought of them meeting in a more casual way, or as Jaemin's brother rather than the Major General. What a blast that would be. 

But for now, none of that mattered as he peacefully drifted to sleep to the sound of Jeno's soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this after a year and a half. I hope it was okay, thank you for reading >W<
> 
> TWT: MeSoftStan


End file.
